Where the paths diverge
by TheCrazyReader
Summary: The story has changed. Two different paths and we've chosen the one not commonly told. Where will it start? And where will it end? Disclaimer:The world of Harry Potter is sadly not mine, if it was i would be extremely richer!
1. Chapter 1

There was a choice made. One that changed the course of our story. This choice was to tell Sirius Black he was expecting a child. It was made by one Rachel Edwards a muggle-born witch who was Sirius Blacks girlfriend. Four weeks after finding out that James and Lily Potter were expecting a baby, she found she was too. But what would happen when she told Sirius? And should she? After-all she was expecting him to not want a child, he was barely 20 at the time and notoriously immature. This choice split the paths in two, one side where she didn't tell Sirius she was expecting would lead to the original story line we all know but the other story the one not known by all is just being told now. On a dreary February morning Rachel Edwards told her boyfriend she was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rachel Edwards told Sirius Black he was going to be a father she didn't expect him to take it so well, shocked but happy was the emotions that played across his face. He told her he loved her and will always be by her side and their child. When Rachel Black nee Edwards gave birth to a perfect baby girl, named Nyx Ella Black, she didn't expect to be only in the life of this sweet baby girl for only a year and for her father to be in it only a little longer than that. On 21supst/sup of August 1981 Rachel Edwards was tragically murdered by Death Eaters. Her baby girl was a year and two weeks old. On November 1supst/sup Sirius Black left Nyx Ella Black in the hands of her maternal grandmother, Jessica Edwards, to find Peter Pettigrew after the murders of James and Lily Potter. And we all know what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

Because of the deaths of her husband, daughter and the imprisonment of her son-in-law, Jessica Edwards moved her and her granddaughter to her home-country of America. She was helped by her slowly diminishing family to start anew and she raised her granddaughter to be proud of who she is and who her parents were. Nyx Ella Black, nicknamed Nyxy by her small group of friends, was brought up in New York City, knowing about magic from an early age and generally having a good time. She was clever and shy but her anger knew only few bounds. She never hit or hurt anyone but when she felt justified she would always tell her own opinion. At the age of eleven instead of going to Hogwarts she attended New York State Academy for the Magical Arts. But our story doesn't start there, but rather two years down the line when she is sitting in a bright red locomotive train, looking out among the parents and students that littered the platform of 9 ¾.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the 1st of September 1993, Nyx Ella Black sat upon a chair in a shiny red train waving to her grandmother goodbye. The train was situated upon the platform 9 ¾ and many families were helping their child or children board the Hogwarts express. The train was set to go in five minutes but there was a few families just boarding like one exceptionally red haired family forcing a mountain of trunks onto the train. There was some families however who looked to have been here for at least half an hour. One of these said families was very blonde and very pale, and they was also looking down upon a few other families with disdain.

Nyx however wasn't pale but rather tanned and had dark hair that curled at her shoulders. She had blue eyes that tended to look more grey then blue. Her eyes at the moment were very puffy and red due to being quite tired. Her gran said she deserved to be looking this disheveled as she had stayed up late watching various films on video from, Hook to beauty and the beast. Nyx however couldn't be more content, she was finally going to Hogwarts. Her grandmother for some reason, after finding out her father had broken out of prison and was subsequently finding his way to Hogwarts, decided she was ready. Nyx's father, one Sirius Orion Black, was thrown into prison for something he didn't do and only a few people, including her and her grandmother, didn't believe Sirius would do that.

Nyx is left alone throughout the journey. She watches as English countryside turns to Scottish and it slowly gets colder and colder.

Nyx is left alone throughout the journey a part from a few stares and some disdainful looks towards her obvious muggle attire. As she watches English countryside fly by and slowly turn to Scottish she drifts off into unconsciousness. Because of this she doesn't notice the train slowing and it slowly becoming colder and colder. Her peaceful sleep becomes nightmarish and agitated due to the Dementors effects on her body and mind. A similar problem is happening a few compartments down, in which one Harry Potter faints and a Dementor is banished.

"Nyx Ella Black wake up!" shouts Remus Lupin, whilst shaking Nyx's shoulder. "Miss Black you are alright it is just a nightmare in which you need to wake up from!"

A few seconds go by before a slightly annoyed Nyx wakes up.

"Whazzhappening?" she says.

"Dementors Miss Black decided to board the train and you seem to have had a bad reaction towards them, eat this it's just chocolate" Replies Remus.

"Oh thanks, err who are you? And I didn't think the train stopped anywhere else"

"Sorry, names Remus Lupin and I'm going to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher but that is supposed to be a surprise, now I must be off to talk to the driver but I do believe we will be in Hogsmeade around half an hour so you should put your uniform on."

(A/N I'm not too sure if i have created a Mary Sue character or not, even though you probably can't tell at the moment cause i haven't gone very much into her character as of yet but i will soon! xxx)


End file.
